The Awakening
by The Awakened
Summary: Naruto abilities and jutsu appearing in random people. New chapters to come out Saturdays Warnings: Blood, Alternate Universe, New Author
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. I do own Daniel and all other characterse I make.)

Chapter #1 The Awakening

Daniel was waiting for the bell to ring is his dull history class. A few other students inthe room, talking loudly among themselves.  
"Dude, what's with that shirt? It's so purple it's gay."  
"Your mom's purple!"  
"And your mom's hot, so hot I did her!"  
They continued primitively insulting each other until they decided to find another target,

"Look at twiggy there. I could snap him in two with my pinky," one said.

Daniel had to reply to this and so he did with, "Ah but how many of you can even find your pinky? And how many of you would it take to hold me down?"

They got a little annoyed at this new student insulting them with impunity. They got harsher; "Boy I don't care how brave you're your too weak to harm any of us."

Daniel smirks, "I don't need to use my strength to harm you. I'll just redirect it, that means change the direction of, your attacks so you inflict bodily harm on yourself."

The bell rings before it got more heated and Daniel quickly left. On his way to the bus some of the goons from the class reappeared. They apparently meant buisness as the four of them jump him and throw him into the back of their SUV.

Daniel became very worried, "What are you doing?"

The obvious leader said back with malice, "To see if you can back up your statements. Don't worry, we're only going to fight you when we reach the docks"

Daniel decides to rest and conserve his energy, in the trunk, for what he knows is coming. He swaps out his contacts for his fighting contacts. The red on them helps pick up movement but the elver one Sharingn look makes them just plain freaky. As the SUV jerks to a stop they throw Daniel out and form a circle around him. Daniel drops into a fighting stance with his eyes closed.

"Look at him thinking he knows Kung-Fu."

"Come on Karate chop me."

Daniel snaps open his eyes and glares at the one ahead of him. "With pleasure." Daniel charges suddenly and delivers a quick 3 hit combo but his ridge hand to the neck was stopped by one of the guy's friends. They begin to hold him taking turns to land punches on him. One punch hits the side of his face and knocks his contacts clean out. Daniel's mind races trying to think of a way out. _"I need to go faster. Much, much…"_ "FASTER!" His eyes have the same appearence as when the contacts were in. He sees the punches coming now and begins to block them. He redirects one of the jock's punches aimed at Daniel around to hit the guy holding him. Daniel attributes the new found and well times skill to an adrenaline rush. He clears them away from around himself.

"What the fuck! How'd he do that?"

The now freed Daniel is a cyclone. His punches and kicks are making full contact. One drops then another and another until all his opponents are out cold. Except one, the leader. This guy advances with a knife in each of his hands. Daniel parries as best he can but one knifes slips. Daniel stares at it falling fast, and winces as it makes contact with his side. The wound is not too deep but deep enough to hamper fighting. Daniel knows that to fight he needs a miracle. The leader's next swing is heading for his other side just as fast. Strangly however Daniel blocks this knife and his contact send it spinning straight into the chest of one of the guys friends.

"I'm gunna kill you!" he screams in rage as he pulls the knife out.

Daniel begins dodging the blades and finds another opening. He spin kicks it out of the leaders hand, Daniel sees exactly where it is going as it flies through the air. DAniel turns away just before it lands point first into the temple of another of the thugs.

"Stop fighting. We're going to kill each other," Daniel now has the blood of two people on his hands in his eyes.

"You basturd. I'll kill you for this!"

Daniel is back defensive and snap-kicks straight up kicking the other knife away. It falls and slices the jugular of the last unconscious boy; his neck gushes blood as the battle rages further.

Daniel is getting pushed back hard now. His crazed opponent has the advantage of stamina and strength. Daniel is already wounded and loosing the blood is making him much slower. However Daniel has the advantage of speed and sight. He begins to create openings and beat his opponent back. They are near the edge of the dock however and Daniel doesn't notice and snaps a kick up and catches the leader's chin knocking him out. Daniel jumps behind him and delivers a severe axe kick straight to the chest, unfortunately straight into the water. Just below the surface a sharp rock pierces the skull of the leaded and snaps his neck. Death is instantaneous. Daniel lands on the dock but with the landing he suddenly falls to the ground. Daniel sees things normaly but he wonders how he can see perfectly with out his contacts. He shrugs it off as him still being on high alert.Daniel slowly gets back on his feet. He knows he has to leave with out being seen as having a part in this fight. Daniel's house is only a few miles away and so he walks. His wounds are a problem but his under shirt makes a good blood stopper.

Daniel reaches his house and the first thing he does is get some gauze and treat the wounds. His parents are out of town for the week on separate business trips. Daniel sits infant of the TV and watches it for a while. After a while he tries to bring back up the state he was in while infront of the mirror. Suddenly it happens. He sees eyes more powerful than even his contacts had been. He has the Sharingan and it's already at level two! Daniel leaves it active as a marathon of Naruto airs. Daniel has loved the show and watches. The more he watches the more he realizes he really does have the Sharingan and he is not just hallucinating. He watches with out knowing he is learning some of the first aired jutsu even now. Daniel not only realizes this but also that any one of those jutsu are way about his chakra at the mement. Knowing that the weekend is appoaching he decides to sleep on the couch and try to preform the jutsu in the mouring.

Daniel wakes up painfully from his spot on the couch. His bandage is blood soaked and he goes to change it. After changing it he relieves himself in the bathroom. He grabs a box of cereal and pours a bowl. He munches down but his swollen face makes it kind of annoying. After breakfast he decides to start basic with the Henge no Jutsu. He forms the sign of the rat and thinks "Henge!" while imagining his friend's form. He becomes a perfect copy of his best friend Cameron after a few tries.

"Sweet! If this works what else does?" Daniel exclaims.

Daniel decides to try the basic Bushin no Jutsu.

"Bushin no Jutsu!" He creates a clone of himself and has it walk around the corner already seeing some flaws in his control but this is very good for just one day's work. He drops the jutsu and smiles. He feels weak and knows his chakra level is still low. Daniel begins to work out to build up his chakra level. He focuses on things to increase his speed and stamina while going easy on the workouts that increase raw strength. Half-way through the day the door bell rings...

Chapter One ended. Next chapter The Second awakening.

(My first Fan Fiction ever so any reviews are a help to my creative process. Please don't just say it sucks, give me a reason and those who like it tell me what you like and what you think I need to improve on.)

(This will be edited as I see fit. If you want more REVIEW! I have no urge to finish more unless told to.)

(Help from: A person I only know as Mekaama, the Semi-potent Author, and My ever active brain; I couldn't live with out you.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Awakening

Daniel, only wearing his karate pants, goes down stairs to see who is at the door. The knife wound is bleeding a little but Daniel has locked out the pain and forgotten about the wound mostly because of his intense workout. Daniel reaches the door and opens it. Outside in full uniform two police officers are standing.

"Good day son. How did you come about that wound in your side?" one officer asks curious

"I tripped in the kitchen when I was cutting my dinner." Daniel lied but he did it well.

"Oh really. Where were you after school?" the other officer asks.

"Umm here at home. Making dinner."

"Really? We found your blood at the docks along with four bodies. One is stabbed in the chest, another had a knife buried in his temple, and a third had his jugular slit open with a knife laying next to it. We found the last body in the ocean with its skull caved in. Your contacts are also there. Both pairs." The first officer states.

"Ok. I was there. The four boys dragged me into their SUV, which you obviously found, and attacked me. I fought back. I knocked out the first three…" Daniel starts but gets interrupted.

"Then why did you kill them?" the second officer asks again while taking notes.

"I'm trying to tell you. The leader of them started stabbing at me with two knives. He got my side about the same time I shifted the aim of one knife. That knife landed in the first guy's chest. I retreated and spun kicked a knife away and that one buried itself in the temple of the second guy. The third guy died when I snap-kicked the other knife away and it landed badly. The last guy I kicked off the dock. He fell wrong and split his skull. I couldn't try to help them because of my own badly bleeding wound."

"A likely story…"the second officer starts and then his partner stops him

"Thank you for your time. We'll contact you if we have to bring you in for official questioning. We can't keep a record of this because your parents are not present nor is a lawyer appointed to you present."

"What ever. Can I go? My cut is hurting me." Daniel is a little annoyed.

"Yes. We're leaving too." The first officer turns and walks to his car. Daniel makes sure they leave before redressing his wound.

Daniel rests for awhile before he sees that it's time for karate class. He knows the Sharingan can be tested safely here under the guise of increased skill and practice as long as he doesn't push it.

Daniel set off to the class with his Bo-staff in hand holding his bag. He changes his eyes to full Sharingan before he goes in. He sees the chakra flow of people and notices something different about his best-friend Cameron; Cameron's chakra has a strong concentration near his eyes. Daniel can't see the tenketsu or chakra circulatory system but he can see the flow and concentration of it. Cameron has always liked the Byakugan and he wears contacts that resemble it.

"New contacts?" Cameron asks not noticing they are truly Sharingan.

"Yeah. I figured as a reward to my new rank I should increase my tomoe level." Daniel says light heatedly.

The sensei announces class to begin and so Daniel and Cameron enter. Daniel sits but winces and explains it away to those who asked if he was all right that, "I'm just al little stiff from working out and practicing."

"Daniel since you've practiced you can start. I want you to spar with…Matt." The sensei wants to test Daniel's practice or lack of.

Daniel gulps because Matt is the best fighter of the group. Matt and Daniel walk to the center of the mat and bow. They have each chosen a weapon to use, Daniel the Bo-staff and Matt much preferred two tambo. Daniel's rank is green and Mat's is blue. If Daniel win then he becomes a blue belt automatically according to his sensei. Matt and Daniel bow to each other before adopting their stance. Matt lunges with both tambo, aiming for Daniel's knees. Daniel spins the staff quickly around and knocks the tambo away. Daniel begins doing the basic seven strikes at very high speed. The staff seems to be a full sphere due to the intense speed Daniel is generating and controlling. Suddenly, with Matt looking to block strikes from the side, Daniel quickly stops the spin and pokes Matt in the belly lightly.

"Poke, you're out." Daniel smiles

"What the? Where did that come from? Well looks like I just got owned" Matt is really amazed at the speed and control.

"You may both sit. Daniel you are now a blue belt. Unfortunately I need to get one because I'm out of belts at the moment." His sensei laughs but quietly thinks to himself. "_That would have gotten me" _

Daniel sits back down and lays his staff behind him. The lesson continues with out incident. Daniel and Cameron leave together.

"Hey Cameron you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah man. You gotta teach me that."

Cameron and Daniel laugh as they head to Daniel's house. When they arrive Daniel grabs the first aid kit and takes off his shirt. There for the world to see it the blood soaked bandage.

"Dude what happened? You gotta go to the police. " Cameron is pissed and worried at the same time.

"Don't worry I won." Daniel retells the story in truth.

"So the eyes? Their real?" Cameron is in awe.

Daniel changes them back too regular. "I'm low on Chakra right now."

"Wow that's cool and weird. Why tell me?" Cameron is kind of freaked out by all this.

"I think you may have it too. Or something like it. I noticed a strong Chakra flow near your eyes. Do you want something like this?"

"Of course. Tell me what to do."

"First concentrate on your eyes. Think hard about increasing your Chakra flow there. Close your eyes and then quickly open them."

Cameron does as he is told. After a few seconds he feels a pulse at his eyes and he is seeing through his eyelids and all around.

"Umm Daniel I think it's the Byakugan not the Sharingan."

"Why is that?" Daniel queries

"I can see your couch behind me and your chakra holes." Cameron opens his eyes and they are pure white.

"Holy crap. Hurry try and drop it."

Cameron does but his eyes stay whitish-gray.

"Yeah good thing you have worn the blind eye contacts and so it's about the same looking."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with the permanently white eyes." Cameron is worried about what to do later.

"Let's try to stay calm. Nobody will notice as long as you don't freak out…"

"NO ONE WILL NOTICE. MY EYES ARE WHITE!"

"And mine are RED! Granted not always but I'm going to always use them."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a gift. We are special. You always said it would be cool to have the Byakugan. Well now you do."

"Fine. I'm stuck with it now. So what's next?"

"We have fun. Now activate those eyes of yours to build your strength." They both activate at about the same time.

Cameron decides he needs to learn how to use the Byakugan.

"Naruto marathon time." They say almost in unison. And flip on the TV. After some time they get hungry. Daniel decides to try the Kage Bushin.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" A puff of smoke appears along with a perfect clone of Daniel. The clone makes a meal for them both and brings it over then dispels. Daniel realizes he "remembers" how he made the meal but decides not to tell Cameron. Daniel and Cameron eat their dinner and watch more Naruto from the internet. After a few hours Daniel, then Cameron have to drop their dojutsu and sleep, so they do. During the night their sensei begins training to be able to actually teach people how to beat Daniel from what he saw in that last fight.


End file.
